Electronic devices such as personal desktop computers, home theatres and other multimedia systems typically include a multitude of cables to connect the electronic device to peripheral components such as speakers, controllers, and other components. For instance, in the case of a desktop computer, the result is a series of cables that are received in connectors on a back wall of the main processor housing and connect the electronic device to components including the monitor, the keyboard and the mouse.
The difficulty with this configuration is that the back wall and the connectors typically are not readily accessible by a user. In these circumstances, the user has difficulty identifying and locating the appropriate connector for any particular cable.
In many circumstances, such as when installing new hardware or making changes to existing configurations, it is necessary to connect or disconnect the cables of the electronic device. Where the user can easily reposition the main processor housing so that the back wall is directly observable by the user, making the connections and disconnections required is straightforward. However, repositioning of the electronic device is often inconvenient, difficult or impractical.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus for organizing cables connecting electronic devices to peripheral components.